


Her Arsinoe

by LizzyBizzy



Category: Three Dark Crowns Series - Kendare Blake
Genre: F/F, Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 04:59:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18308684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizzyBizzy/pseuds/LizzyBizzy
Summary: What kind of friend would call him “her Henry”? And what kind of friend is he to look at Daphne like he does?





	Her Arsinoe

**Author's Note:**

> https://lizzybizzyo.tumblr.com/
> 
> https://www.instagram.com/lizzybizzyo/
> 
> https://twitter.com/lizbroo

> _**“Her Arsinoe.** She would be so proud. **”**_
> 
> _“Arsinoe’s heart aches for them. It is the **same way she looked at Jules** …”_
> 
> __


End file.
